


The Many Colours Of Darkness

by WaterWolf18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWolf18/pseuds/WaterWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hated by society maybe Slater Glory can find a home in an unlike place and some unlikely arms. I mean after all, he's only a human. Why would the decepticons tolerate him of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slater Glory's back story

The picture is me. My name is Slater Glory.  
My life so far has been a fucking disaster. Before I was born my mum and dad split up and then at birth my mother died so I got stuck with my shitty father, which meant I had to go and live in Jasper Nevada. He wouldn’t pay any attention to me while I was growing up, so by the age of 5, I started causing trouble in school to get at least some sort of attention from him. Even if it was negative. There was a reason at the start for me getting into trouble anyway, there where kids who talked about be behind my back about my unique eyes. They thought I was a creep and a freak. As I went through school things just got worse with the bullying. By the time I got to collage I started mixing in with the wrong crowds. I didn’t do drugs or anything, it was more petty theft at the start and by the time I left collage I had started hacking. If I do say so myself, I was quite good at it for my age. I left my dad as soon as I got to 18 and with my skills in hacking I was good enough to get a job in computer forensics. Though once again all the people who worked there where talking about me behind my back and made fun of me. After about 3 months I quit my job as it was only depressing me an it wasn’t really much of a challenge. After all I do like a good challenge. 

And that is my life so far. Currently I don’t know what I’m going to do, but for now I have the money to last me a few months.


	2. Who is this human

(Soundwave’s POV)  
Recently Lord Megatron had told me to hack into a government database that is supposed to hold key information on where a relic could be located, but I’m having trouble hacking into it. I don’t think Lord Megatron has caught on about my dilemma yet but I wouldn’t be surprised if he did soon. It’s taken me much longer than normally to get into the database. 

“Soundwave, why is taking you so long to hack into the database? It has been 3 Earth days already, you should be in by now,” questioned Lord Megatron. “I do believe that our dearest Soundwave can’t do it,” Starscream said with a smirk on his facial plates. ‘Well if you think that you can do better Starscream, have a go at it yourself. I’d like to see you do better,’ I thought, irritated at Starscream. “Soundwave we don’t have the time for this, find a way in now,” Lord Megaton said with an edge of irritation and anger in his voice. As usual I remained silent and gave a slight nod of my helm to say I acknowledged his orders and then I turned back to the monitor. 

I stood there thinking for a few minuets on how I was going to get past this bit of coding I was stuck at when all of a sudden it crossed my mind. I could get a human to do it. One that has hacked something like this code before. I quickly searched up information on humans that are considerably good hackers on this planet and would be least likely to be missed when taken away. One human stud out from the rest. A 19 year old male just quite his job as a computer forensic 4 months ago and in the few short months he worked there was considered the best in the facility. He has severed all contact with his family and has no friends. ‘Perfect,’ I thought. But how was I to know that he was actually going to be able to do it. First though, how will Lord Megatron take to this. I’ll have to check this human out to make sure that the info I have on him checks out. Now how can I get off of the Nemesis. Maybe if I....

“Soundwave, go for a fly, maybe it’ll help clear your processor and help you function more efficiently,” Lord Megatron ordered. ‘Well that was lucky,’ I thought. I gave a nod once again and headed off to the flight deck. When I got to the flight deck I quickly took of to Jasper Nevada to check out this human.

It didn’t take long for me to find him. He was sat on a bench in a park away from the larger crowds of people. I flew around the park for a while watching him until he got up and headed off some where. As he walked, everyone seemed to avoid him, telling their children to get a way from him. It made me wonder what was different about this human from all the others.

I decided to find a place to hide in a near by woods covering the far edge of the park and sent Laserbeak to go and spy on him and to record everything that he does as it might come in handy later. It didn’t take long for Laserbeak to catch up to him. He was hiding behind a bin on his phone which got me curious as to what he was doing. Suddenly, a security camera near by went down and he ran over to the door it was above. He’s breaking into a electronics store. I ordered Laserbeak to do a quick scan of the building and it turns out that all the security cameras had gone gown, including the security alarms. He came running back out again with a new model of laptop and a whole bunch of wires. ‘He’s pretty good,’ I thought. Good job I got Laserbeak to record this, hopefully its enough to sell to Lord Megatron. 

This human could help hack into the database. I ordered Laserbeak to come back and I set of back to the Nemesis.


	3. It had better work

(Soundwave’s POV)  
As soon as I got back to the Nemesis I went straight to the bridge where Lord Megatron was most likely to be. When the doors to the bridge slid open I saw Lord Megatron and with him was Starscream. ‘Great, Starscream’s going have a field day with what I’m going to ask lord Megatron,’ I grumbled in my helm. 

“Ah Soundwave, I hope your little flight has helped to clear your processer,” said Lord Megatron. I gave a small nod of my helm but I didn’t return to my work station. “........Is there something you wish to ask me Soundwave?” ‘Here goes nothing,’ I thought. I brought up the footage of the human I got Laserbeak the record and pointed over to the monitor with the still encrypted code up on the screen. I ended the recording, both Lord Megatron and Starscream just stud there looking gobsmacked until Starscream burst out laughing. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Really Soundwave! HAHAHA!!! You can’t crack the code and you want to get a human to HELP you!” Starscream said hysterically. I simply nodded my helm and thought, ‘Well there goes my dignity.’ All of the other decepticons on the bridge had started to murmur between each other. “Fine, if you can’t decipher the code then get the human, but it had better be able to do it..... Oh and Soundwave, once it has deciphered the code, dispose of it,” said Lord Megatron. 

“.....Wait! Lord Megatron, you can’t be serious! Getting a human to help the decepticon cause, it’s outrageous!” shouted Starscream “Silent you idiotic scrap heap! I’m in charge here and we need that information,” shouted Lord Megatron. Starscream sunk back cowering under Lord Megatron. That made me very happy. “Now Soundwave, you will bring that human to the Nemesis and once the code is deciphered, be rid of it, now go.” I nodded my helm and once again headed for the flight deck. Once I got on the flight deck I flew off to the last place I saw the human. 

I flew around the area where I last saw the human yet I couldn’t see it anywhere. I searched for any recent hacking in the area but there was nothing. ‘Where could have he got off to?’ I thought. It was dark by the time I found something on the human. I over heard some humans going on about ‘that boy with the weird eyes that went into Club Vertex. ‘That must be him,’ I thought. I flew over to where this club was located and landed nearby in an area that was well covered and waited for him to come out.

It didn’t take long for him to come out, though he didn’t come out voluntarily as a bouncer through him out. He then picked himself up off of the floor, shouted curses at the bouncers and walked off. I tailed him for a short while until he was out of the way of the busier area of Jasper and was walking around the outskirts of the wood. ‘I almost got you.’


	4. Kidnapped

(Slater’s POV)  
I didn’t know why I was the one who got kicked out of the club. I mean if that guy didn’t want me to start a fight with him then he shouldn’t have got all up in my face with his breath that smells like shit and his arseholeic attitude. 

‘What should I do?’ I thought. ‘I know, I’ll go for a walk through the park.’ I followed the woods around until I came to the large park and I headed into the peace and quite. It’s better than all that booming music in the nightclub anyway. I’ll be able to actually hear myself think. As I walked further into the park I felt as though someone was watching me but I just shrugged it off as a funny feeling and kept walking when all of a sudden something flew over me. I looked up but because it is so dark in the park I couldn’t exactly make out what it was, but it looked like some sort of giant bird. 

I decided to follow it as I was feeling curious but this had to be my worst mistake yet. As I neared the tree line of the woods the bird thing diapered, yet I could still see something tall glisten every now and then in the low light. 

Then the strange glistening object began to move towards me and as it stepped out of the woods I came to face a giant metallic robot. I didn’t know whether I should run in fear or to be in ore at such a thing but as soon as it lent down and stretched a giant metal hand out to grab me, I chose fear. I screamed at the top of my lungs and began to run in the other direction away from this monster but of course I wasn’t going to get anywhere and the beast snatched me up. Once the thing had me the giant bird came back and attached its self to the robot. ‘IT WAS BAIT! I should have known, why do I never listen to those movies,’ I thought, angry with myself. 

The giant robot then walked further out into the park and jumped up into the air and changed into a FUCKING JET! I tried my best to remain calm in my current predicament but who am I trying to fool, you can tell I’m terrified. We broke through the clouds in the night sky to face a humongous spaceship and it flew straight towards. “Erm, excuse me but can we not go towards the huge evil looking spaceship,” I asked nervously, yet my plea fell on death ears as we got closer and closer to it. 

Now we where above the spaceship and the giant robot transformed leaving me falling to the ground screaming, luckily it caught me. I shook my head and had a look around and there where a few more giant robots moving around, though they all looked more or less the same. I start to feel uneasy as they all stare at me but the robot holding me luckily start to walk off inside the ship.

(Soundwave’s POV)  
The human is terrified as I expected he would be and this means he most likely will work less efficiently unpressured. I’ll have to calm him down some how but with all my creations now going to be off duty it wont be easy. I’ll have to keep him away from them.

As I reached my quarters, I took a deep breath, put my spare servo over the human and opened the door. I was glared at by all of them, the must have heard the news about me going to get help from a human. I quickly walked straight past them all and into the my berthroom. I placed the human in a large empty energon container and went to face my creations and explain everything. 

An hour later and I managed to get the message through to my creations and decided that I would just recharge for the rest of the night. Today had been a long day.


	5. Hacking the database

(Slater’s POV)

It was now morning though I didn’t really know what time it was and the robot was still asleep. Why a robot needs sleep I don’t know but what ever. I didn’t get much sleep last night. I was too scared and cold to sleep at all and I could hear the robots arguing in the next room which only made me more scared as even the small robots stood slightly taller than me.

I heard the robot stir from the bed it was sleeping on and it leaned over to grab something from the bed side table. I heard some sort of clicking noise and then the robot ‘looked’ straight at me. It got out of its bed and walked straight towards me, put its hand in the glass box and lifted me out. As it walked out of its bed room there was only one other robot in the room that looked just like a metallic black jaguar. It scowled at me as the bigger robot took me out of the room. I decided now would be a good a time as any to ask the question that has been bugging me since the giant kidnapped me.

“Excuse me, but, what do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?” I questioned. The robot then appeared to play recordings of other voices to answer my question. _“Hack...database,”_ replied the robot. “Erm, ok then but what for?” I questioned again but this time the robot remained silent.

Suddenly the robot stopped walking and I come to realise he has stopped at a large door. It looked down at me and then then carried on walking. The door slid open and the robot walk through into a large room. This room appeared to be the bridge of the ship and at the end of a long walkway, stood another, large silver robot with sharp spikes all over its shoulders. In fact the whole room was full of robot and I’m stating to think that I’m the only human on the ship which would be why I’m getting all of these evil stairs. The purple robot walked straight up to the big silver robot and it then turned around.

“Ah, Soundwave, it appears you have captured the human you spoke of,” said the heavily built robot in a deep voice. ‘So the robot who captured me is called Soundwave,’ I thought. I was quickly snapped back in to reality by the booming voice of the silver robot. “YOU, HUMAN, I am Lord Megaton, leader of the decepticons, what is your name?” bellowed the big silver, scary robot. “S-S-Slater G-Glory s-sir,” I managed to just get out. “Slater Glory, Soundwave here is having a little trouble hacking in to a database so you, are going to do it for him. I’m not expecting much from a human but Soundwave believes you show promise so I’m giving you a chance. Do not disappoint me.” I gave a few quick nods of my head and then Soundwave took me over to a large monitor over to the right at the end of the walk way and he set me down on the monitor keypad.

“Erm, ok then Soundwave, where are you up to and what are you stuck with?” I questioned hoping that I don’t offend the robot at any point in time mistakenly. Soundwave quickly brought up all of the code that he’s been working on for me to see. “Wwwoooohhhhh, this is some top level stuff Soundwave, I mean this type of code doesn’t keep your everyday information on privet details or high value goods secure, I mean top, top level information. What are you trying to hack into?” Soundwave remained quite as ever. “Not much of a talker are you. That's ok, I’ll just get on with hacking into their systems then shall I.”

(Soundwave’s POV)

I couldn’t believe that the human could recognise the high level of coding and the type of information that would be hidden behind it. Most of the decepticon on the Nemesis couldn't do that. In fact I only know of myself and Shockwave who could do that. ‘I have to admit it, I am really impressed. This human is very interesting and if the human can search for information on the where about of other relics, with the added bonus of him being able to hack through any encrypted data, things could get done twice as fast. Wait! No, no! I can’t think that I have to disposes of him once he has finished the hack.’

“There we are Soundwave, all done, your in. That didn’t take as long as I thought it would,” said Slater. ‘That fast, really! Maybe this human could actually be useful,’ I thought. I quickly looked over my shoulder to check if Lord Megatron was looking our way and quickly turned on the monitor next to the one currently on and moved Slater over to it. _“Looking...for relics,”_ I said. I gave him the information on a long lost relic from Cybertron that had rumoured to be hidden on Earth and let him get to work while I did the work I needed to. ‘If Lord Megatron notices, hopefully he’ll take it as a good sign and let the human stay and help me out . Then I’d have a little less work on my back,’ I thought.


	6. Meeting Soundwave's creations

(Slater’s POV)

It has been quite a few hours since Soundwave started me searching for what he called relics, what ever they look like. I was close to cracking a piece of code that I have been struggling with as its one I haven’t come across much and never really practiced on. As I was distracted I hadn’t realised that the big sliver robot had been stood behind me, watching what I was doing.

“Soundwave, I do believe that the code that the human is trying to crack is not the original code he was needed for,” the silver robots voice boomed. _“Lord Megatron...t_ _he human...decrypted the code...gave...different...relic to find,”_ said Soundwave. “The code has been decrypted and therefore the human is no longer of use. Dispose of it,” said Lord Megatron. I really didn’t like the sound of that and I started to panic a bit but I didn’t show it as I’ve learnt how to hide my emotions well over many years.

 _“Human...could be of use...very good...hacker,”_ replied Soundwave. Lord Megatron raised a metallic eyebrow and said, “What are you implying Soundwave.” _“Wish...to keep...the human...helpful.”_ I was a little taken back that Soundwave wanted me to stay, I mean we barely know each other.

“Fine then Soundwave, your judgment hasn’t failed me yet, you may keep this human but you are in charge of it and it can stay in your quarters. If the human causes any problems its gone. ” Lord Megatron lord down at me scowling and then looked back up at Soundwave. “Your shift is done for the day and you have the next two days off, you may leave now.” Soundwave tilted his helm as always, saved everything on the monitors and turned them off, then picked me up and walked out off of the bridge.

We got to Soundwave’s quarters about 10 minuets later and most of the quarters are located towards the back of the Nemesis. As Soundwave opened the door I instantly noticed that there here two eagle like things flying around the room and a bat shaped one on a perch. There where also two humanoid ones but I couldn’t see the one that looks like a metal black panther.

“Hey boss, glad your ba..... Boss, why is the human still here?” questioned the blue one. _“Human...stay.....help us,”_ replied Soundwave. “Oh come on, don’t tell me your going soft Sounds,” said the blue robot again. “Hey now, Sounds hasn’t made us regret any of his choices yet, why should we worry now,” said the red bot. Soundwave put me down on the floor and the red bot walked up to me and the blue one followed not far behind. “Hey there, my name is Rumble,” said the red bot, “And this Frenzy,” he said pointing to the blue bot behind him, “Hi.” said Frenzy. Rumble then spoke up again, “The purple flier up there is Ratbat, the yellow one is Buzzsaw and I’m sure you’ve met Laserbeak.”

Just as Rumble as Rumble finished talking the door to Soundwave’s quarters opened and in stepped the metallic black panther. As soon and it saw me it growled and launched its self at me. That’s when I heard an unfamiliar voice that had static lased in with it, “Ravage! No!”

The panther like creature, who I now know is called Ravage, seemed to come to a complete stop, glared daggers at me and then just walked off. Everyone stared at Soundwave questioning him, as if to why he spoke in front of me. “Why don’t you talk normally?” I questioned. “I...I...It’s the static, if your vocals sound robotic, your criticized for it, made fun of and judged. You are seen as someone going to cause trouble and are unwanted by all. Even Lord Megatron has had trouble trusting those with static lased vocals...so...I made it out as though I couldn’t speak and that I have to speak through recordings,” said soundwave.

I was for a moment, a little taken back, that Soundwave could talk somewhat like the other robots. I was broken out of my trances when Soundwave spoke again. “Your not going to tell Lord Megatron are you?” Soundwave questioned giving no more emotion away that when I first met him. Even though he didn’t show any emotion I could tell that it was as though he was actually scared of what I was going to do next, even though I’m not even a fifth of the size of him. Bearing that in mind I thought it best to go with the sensible answer that won’t get me killed. “No,” I replied. “Good...I guess we’ll have to set you up a warm place to recharge.” “Recharge?” Soundwave stood there for a moment and a few things popped up on him face. “Recharge is the cybertronian word for sleep.” “Ah, yeah that would be nice, it was cold last night.”

Soundwave found a few temporary things that would do for the night in his birthroom on a table for me and said that he’ll get on of the vehicons to help me get some proper stuff tomorrow, but for now it will do for the night.


	7. Feels a little more like home

(Slater’s POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling much better than the night before. The blankets didn’t offer much comfort from the hard ground but at least I was warm. I got out of my make shift bed, got down off of the table and walked through the sliding door to the main room that was a little like the living room of a normal house.

“Morning Slater, we’re just waiting for Soundwave to get back from the wash racks and then he is going to take you to get your stuff from your house,” said Rumble. “Yeah... um... I kind of don’t have my own home,” I said awkwardly. “What! Why?” questioned Frenzy. “I don’t have any money for one, so I either carry my things around with me or I hide them in a special hiding place where they couldn’t be found or damaged.” “I guess that means we’re going shopping,” said Frenzy.

“You ready to pick up your things?” asked Soundwave. “Yeah, Sounds, about picking his things up. I think your going to have to change our plans to shopping,” said Rumble. “.....So be it. Its time we put our holograms to good use.” “Erm...Soundwave...I don’t have any money.” “I have that covered,” said Soundwave. quickly did what I could with my hair and then me, Soundwave, Frenzy and Rumble all walked to the flight deck. Rumble and Frenzy then transformed into two little cassettes. I looked at them for a moment and then picked them up. Then Soundwave transformed into his jet, I got into Soundwave and he flew off.

I first went and picked up my laptop, my few spare clothes, hair brush, tooth brush and my phone. We then flew off to a secluded area where Soundwave, Rumble and Frenzy could hide. We then arrived at the Mall in Jasper Nevada. “Jump out but leave Rumble and Frenzy in my cockpit,” said Soundwave. I gave a questioning look but did as he said. Once I jumped out and turned around there where 3 humans stud behind me. “Who are you! What do you want!” I shouted. “HAHAHAHAHA!!! Slater its us!” said Rumble. “Me, Frenzy and Soundwave! HAHAHAAH!!!” I stud there staring at them for a moment. I then shuck my head and spoke up. “So this is what you meant by hologram. But won’t people notice when, oh I don’t know, when they walk straight through you?” I questioned. “They are solid holograms. You can’t walk though them,” said Soundwave. “Really?” I put my hand out and touched Soundwave’s chest and low and behold my hand didn’t go through him. “Awesome!”

We then quickly walked to the Mall and first headed over to the bed store, picking out one with draws underneath. We then when to get a whole bunch of toiletries and food/drink, we went to the clothes store and got loads of new cloths and shoes. We then stopped at a KFC where I had something to eat and then we headed back to Soundwave’s, Rumble's and Frenzy’s actual bodies with all the things we bought.

“That was quite fun. I’ve never done anything like that before,” I said. We quickly loaded the stuff in to Soundwave, I hoped in, the holograms faded away and Soundwave took of back to the Nemesis. We got everything put away and set up and before I knew it, it actually looked like I had a home...but somewhere deep down even though they are being kind to me I know they are just doing this so that I will work easier for them. But I’m not going to let this feeling take over because right now I actually feel as though I belong somewhere. I actually feel as though I have a home with toughs who want me to be around.


	8. First time in trouble

(Slater’s POV)

I’ve been on the Nemesis for a month now and I have settled in well. Some of the cons on the ship still don’t like me but I’ve made good friend with two of the vehicons Steve (ST3V3) and Logan (7O9AN). I have a day off today and decided to asked Soundwave if I could go ground side for a few hours with Steve and Logan because I was feeling a bit cooped up. “Hey, Soundwave, can I go ground side with Steve and Logan, I really need some fresh air. I’ve been inside far too long,” I asked. “Of course,” Soundwave replied. “Yes.” Luckily I knew that they both had the day off today. I found them both hanging out in one of the break out areas. “Hey guys, do you want to head ground side with me, I’m feeling rather cooped up in here and I need some fresh air and don’t worry, Soundwave knows you’ll be ground side,” I asked Steve and Logan. They both looked at each other and then back at me before they simply nodded and stud up. We all headed towards the ground bridge. When we got there luckily Starscream was nowhere in sight or we would never get of the ship. Logan set the coordinates for a quite area in Jasper Nevada, opened the and opened the ground bridge. They both transformed, I got into Steve’s passengers side and then we headed through, the ground bridge closing behind us.

Jasper Nevada was another scorching hot day being in the desert but it was great to be off of the Nemesis. I told Steve and Logan to head for the open road in the desert and to put peddle to the metal. Their tiers screeched against the road in protest as they speed down the road. I ask Steve to wind his window down a bit so I can feel the wind on my face. I felt heavenly.

All of a sudden I felt Steve jerk taking the speed up a notch, “Yeah! Come on Steve! Faster!” “Slater, sit back and hold on tight,” Steve said in a panicked tone. “Steve, what’s going on?” I questioned. “Autobots. If I don’t lose them, they’ll take you away from us.” “Then drive.” ‘I don’t know what these autobots but I not going anywhere’ I thought. I looked over to the right of us to see if Logan was ok but I didn’t see him. I then looked behind us and saw Logan had put himself between us and that when I saw the two sports cars and the muscle car and they where gaining on us.

 

(Wheeljack’s POV)

“Well looky what we have here. Finally, this patrol was boring me.” I said. “Bleep, bleep, bleep,” said Bumblebee. “All right Bee, no messing around this time, we promise,” said Smokescreen. “Less talk, more fight.” I sped up but no matter how much I tried to get past the rear vehicons, it kept on blocking me off. “Come on you piece off scrap, work with me.” Bumblebee came up at the side of me and distracted the vehicons long enough for me to get past it. As I drove further forward that when I noticed it. “You fraggers! They have a human hostage!” I shouted out.

Smokescreen came up behind me so take my place and to keep the rear vehicons boxed in. I drove up to the front vehicons. I saw the human inside suddenly hold onto the door and the chair really tight and that’s when the vehicon suddenly swerved away from me and then suddenly slam into the side of me. “I’m going to send you to the scrap heap for that!” So I did the exact same thing back to him, making him skid out of control off of the road. I hear the vehicon behind me transform but I knew Bumblebee and Smokescreen had it under control.

I then also transformed and as I approached the vehicon I sent skidding the human jumped out and hid behind a large bolder. The vehicon transformed. “Frag off you autobot scrap.” Suddenly I felt some one come up behind me but luckily I knew the foot fall was Smokescreen. “You might want to think about running, your friends out cold.” The vehicon didn’t budge. ‘Human must be real important for something for him not to budge an inch,’ I thought.

 

(Slater Glory’s POV)

I peeked out from behind the rock in horror and they beat Logan down to the ground. He looks as though he's in a lot of pain. Then I looked up a Steve with fear and horror on my face. He was next. He glanced back at me and I mouthed run, but he just looked back at the 3 big autobots that where facing him and he raised his servos and all I could do is watch. He got a few good hits in but ultimately he was in a losing battle. Before he and I knew it he was on the ground. I looked up to the 3 big bots and I was terrified. “It’s alright kid, your safe now,” said the smaller white one. ‘What are you on about, I was safe’ I thought. I slowly shuck my head and then ran back in the direction of Jasper. “Kid, wait a minuet, your gunna have to come with us, Prime’s gunna wanna talk to you,” said the bigger White bot. They all transformed but I wouldn’t get in with any of them. Eventually the bigger white one got fed up of waiting, transformed again only to grab me, transform and drive off. All I could do was look back at my friends who they had taken me from and beat to death. Why are they doing this?


	9. Autobots

(Slater Glory’s POV)

I listened in to what they where saying as they where driving along but acted as tough I was spaced out. “Can we really trust her, I mean, you saw how she reacted, she didn’t want to come with us at all. She seemed as tough she doesn’t want anything to do with us.” said the small white one. “Beep, beep, bleep, buzz,” said the yellow one. “Alright then, hey kid, I looked up to the radio, if you look in the compartment next to you there should be a blind fold. Put it on.” I didn’t question him. I was getting really scared now.

We drove for a little longer before we came to a stop, “Alright kid, you can take the blindfold off now and get out.” I took the blind fold off and stepped out of the autobot I found myself standing in what looked like some kind of military bunker. As I looked us there was an orange and white autobot looking down at me. “Great, another one and what’s with its eyes?” it said. I gave him a real dirty look for that comment and got a dirty look in response back. “Ratchet, that is no way to speak to our guest,” I heard come from behind me. I turned around to see a large blue and red, but still smaller than Lord Megatron, autobot approaching. “Hello there, my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots.” ‘I’ve herd that name before on the Nemesis and of though who have seen him fighting other decepticons. Its probably best I don’t say I’m with the cons while I’m here,’ I thought. “I’m Slater,” I replied. “What where you doing with the decepticons?” “They had him hostage boss bot, tried real hard not to lose him too, don’t know why though.” “I have an idea why,” I looked over and saw a very small boy with glasses. “Rafael?” said the Prime. “He’s one of the best hackers in the world. Though he’s not very trust worthy in all honesty. He’s want by the authorities for hack secure systems and theft,” said Rafael. “Geez, thanks pipsqueak,” I said under my breath. Everyone in the room then turned to look at me. “What?” I said. “I’ve had a rough time, it been the only way I’ve been able to make a living.”

“Well done Wheeljack, now he can hack all of the information from here.” “Then I guess we shall have to keep an extra close eye on him for now,” said Prime. “Ultra Magnus, I’m sure you are able to do that.” “Yes sir,” replied the large blue bot. “Come over here law breaker and sit down, the less you move the better.” ‘I miss the Nemesis,’ I think to myself. There are two teens sat on the couch and as I some to sit down whey both move away. “Just like everyone else, your afraid of the unknown, so you chose to avoid it,” I give them a scowl. “Jack, Miko, watch him for me while I get some energon,” said Ultra Magnus. “Fine,” Miko replied. She looked back at me, “So what is with the eyes, I mean they look as though there glowing, you got cybernetics?” Miko questioned. I’m sure a few helms probably turned at the question. I shuck my head. “Don’t talk a lot do you.” I sat in silence for the rest of the day and kept to myself. All I could think about was how Steve and Logan where doing and whether or not Soundwave knew what had conspired.

(Soundwave’s POV)

It was getting late and Slater, ST3V3 and 7O9AN where not back yet so I set out looking for them. As I flew along I found Steve and Logan stumbling across the desert floor. I fly down lower, transform and land near by. _“…Where is…Slater?”_ I asked. “Some autobots came across us on one of the desert road…they took him,” said ST3V3. I quickly opened a ground bridge to the medical bay and as soon as the 2 vehicons had gone through I took flight and started combing through the area trying to find him. ‘This isn’t good.’

 

 


End file.
